


spooky, sexy skeleton (send shivers down my spine)

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [43]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Banter, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Body Horror, Implied/Referenced Murder, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: “Let me answer this time.”“No.”“Oh, come on! I so rarely get to interact with the living. I promise I won’t permanently scar them.”Kara let out a deep, heavy sigh. She did not for one second buy that. After three years of living in her cute, little townhouse, on its cute, little street, with all its cute, little charm, she was well acquainted with its not cute, not little, and incredibly twisted, sexy former owner who refused to move on.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: exchanges [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bring Your Own Boos 2020





	spooky, sexy skeleton (send shivers down my spine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



* * *

“Let me answer this time.”

“No.”

“Oh, come on! I so rarely get to interact with the living. I promise I won’t permanently scar them.”

Kara let out a deep, heavy sigh. She did not for one second buy that. After three years of living in her cute, little townhouse, on its cute, little street, with all its cute, little charm, she was well acquainted with its not cute, not little, and incredibly twisted, sexy former owner who refused to move on.

To the cemetery. Six feet under. Where her rotting body continued to decay day by day.

Not that one could necessarily blame a ghost for not wanting to take up residency in a graveyard, but couldn’t she find a tunnel of light to go through and get stuck on the other side of, never to return?

Okay, so Kara didn’t really mean that. There were certainly some perks to life with Dinah, after all. But on Halloween, she definitely tested Kara’s patience.

“If I hear a single sniffle, your answering the door privileges are revoked for two Halloweens, got it?”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Party pooper.” Her lips - no longer icy-dead blue but the matte black she’d often painted them - briefly formed a pout before she smirked and grabbed the bowl of candy to await the latest batch of trick-or-treaters. Her bleached hair was parted severely to one side and braided down - for something different for a chance - while her deathly pale skin had been painted up to look like a skeleton, skull-faced and spinal cord down her throat. A black choker wrapped around her neck, slightly marring the illusion, but it was preferable to the red-black gash of exposed flesh and coagulated blood that was usually present.

Her outfit, one that she herself conjured onto her own body, was all fishnets and black leather, though the corset had been painted with white to mirror bone structure and carry on the skeletal theme. Her gloves, too, had the proper bones mapped out over the black material. She had told Kara two years ago, when she’d appeared in the rather striking outfit, it was one she’d worn often. It made her feel invincible.

Kara had complimented Dinah of course - how couldn’t she, the woman looked amazing in the outfit - and kept her observation to herself about how Dinah had been killed when she wasn’t wearing it. Maybe that feeling had given off an aura, one Dinah’s murderer had to wait until it was taken off, tucked away in the closet, before gathering up the nerve to strike.

“Oh, it’s a bunch of teenagers. Seriously? Teenagers deserve a good scare on Halloween,” Dinah remarked dryly. Her eyes darted to Kara as two fingers touched the choker.

“No. Open the door and startle them if you like, but no wounds, no ghost tricks, none of that. Got it?”

Dinah pouted Kara’s way again and muttered an agreement to the rules. Seconds later she yanked the door open, popping out halfway so she was partially under the black light bulb Kara had put into the porch light, her pale skin and the painted on bones of her costume standing out even more in stark contrast. “BOO!”

Most of the teenagers let out startled sounds, but of course a couple of the older ones groaned and rolled their eyes. 

Kara moved over to help hand out the candy, just to make sure Dinah didn’t get any bright ideas about teaching them a lesson or something.

When they were gone, Dinah slammed the door and huffed, whirling on Kara, moving forward without really walking, her feet hovering slightly above the floor. Her pale, blue eyes were black in the dim light of the entryway, the whites bloodshot. Dinah looked like the wild, vengeful thing that Kara knew her to be, the half-mad and hollow spirit that had terrorized Kara for the first several months of living in the townhouse.

“You know,” Dinah whispered, practically a hiss - and she seemed so much like a snake in this moment, poised and ready to strike. “It’s All Hallow’s Eve. Samhain. That night when the barrier is thinnest, and all of us wicked, inhuman things can roam and prowl. I should be terrifying every soul that comes to this door.”

Kara didn’t even blink. She was used to these outbursts, especially on Halloween. While she could always see Dinah - could always see any ghosts, anything on this plane that was invisible to most - and sometimes they could touch, Halloween was the night when, if a ghost was strong enough and wanted it, they could be corporeal for most of the day and night. Could hide all the signs of their death, and pretend to be human and living again. Or could show off their wounds, their inhumanness, could rip off their skin and display their own insides.

Something Dinah had pulled on Kara one Halloween morning, three years ago, and had yet to be fully forgiven for.

But this attitude was just bitterness and bluster and maybe a little flirting. Halloween was one of the few nights when they could have normal, living, blood-pumping, all the nerves feeling it sex.

“If you wanted to fuck, you could have just said so.”

Dinah’s eyes narrowed, and then she sighed and kissed Kara hard, pinning her to the wall. “Damn it, you just have to bruise my ego, don’t you?” She murmured, biting down Kara’s neck until she was nipping at her pulse.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“Can we do it right here? So I can still answer the door?”

“Fuck no, you creep.”

* * *


End file.
